


Destiny Awaits

by UnlikelyPegasus



Series: Destiny [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bringing people together!, Just a bit of fun, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Yay gaming!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlikelyPegasus/pseuds/UnlikelyPegasus
Summary: Pietro has spent the majority of his recovery time playing Destiny and Wanda wants to learn more about it.





	

" _Whether we wanted it or not we've stepped into a war with the Cabal on Mars"_

"Seriously Pietro? Again? You do the same mission all the time! How is this fun?" Wanda asked as she dropped herself onto the sofa next to Pietro. "Are you stuck on this level or something?"

"Nope." Pietro replied simply.

"If you aren't stuck then why keep playing the same thing?"

"So I'll level up duh."

"But that makes no sense?" Wanda questioned.

Pietro sighed. "In Destiny there are two different things that you need to level. The first is your actual level. For example I'm level 40 which is the maximum level. The second thing is your light level which basically means how powerful you are. Right now my light level is 394." He explained in very little detail.

_changedmyname23 Generated an orb of light_

"So that will let you level up?" Wanda asked as she pointed at a white orb on screen.

"No that's an orb of light not light level. However, it means my super will charge faster. If you want I'm sure Bucky and Tony will teach you about it. They've been playing longer than me." Pietro told her. "They would probably explain it better."

****

Wanda knocked on Tony's work shop door. A loud bang rattled from behind the door.

"God dammit Dum-E!" Tony shouted. Wanda giggled slightly as she waited. She never really got along with Tony but they were teammates and they lived together and so she thought she should at least try to get along with him. The door opened and a very tired and dirty looking Tony Stark opened the door. "Wanda? What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Well it's pretty stupid really I mean I could come back later if that would be better..." Wanda said suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"No! Come in! I just didn't expect you to ever come down to my work shop is all." Tony motioned for Wanda to sit on a sofa in the corner of the room. "So what do you need?"

"Well... that game that Pietro plays... I want to know more about it and he said that you might be able to tell me more than what he can?" Wanda answered nervously. It was such a stupid thing to ask of him. She should have just googled it.

Tony's face lit up. "Yes I'd love to! Come on follow me." Tony said standing up. "The best way of teaching someone about Destiny is to show them."

****

"Boom Level 8! Now you can do your first strike." Tony said.

"What's a strike?"

"A strike is a three player mission. You get matched up with two other players and take down a boss. This one is The Devils Lair." Tony explained.

"The Devils Lair?"

"The Fallen are split up into different houses kinda like the houses in Game of Thrones. You are going to infiltrate the House of Devils and kill there prime servitor you know those big purple eye ball things? I'll find you some YouTube videos that explain the lore."

"Hey doll you playing Destiny again?" Bucky said as he entered his an Tony's bedroom.

"No Wanda is."

"No! Not Wanda! Destiny is taking over!" Bucky said as he dramatically pretended to faint on the bed.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Tony said as he leaned down and planted a kiss on Bucky's cheek. "I was teaching her about it and you know what I say about learning-"

"The best way of learning is doing." Wanda and Bucky said at the same.

"Funny, you actually said that the first time we-"

"Bucky stop right there! There are children present." Tony interrupted him. Bucky laughed as he sat up and started cuddling Tony. "Ok so  you now  have to shoot that spider tank and if it shoots back it will most likely kill you or you could cheese it."

"Cheese it?"

"Hmm. If you look up there... yeah jump on that pipe. Now shoot its legs." Tony told her.

"Seriously babe? Cheating?" Bucky chuckled.

"It's not cheating if you use the things that the developers provided."

The banter between Bucky and Tony continued whilst they both taught Wanda every thing about Destiny... well as far as Venus anyway. The three of them went there separate ways after dinner but Wanda felt like she had made a big step in accepting Tony as a friend.

****

The next morning Wanda woke up extremely early. She had a feeling that someone was feeling emotional. She plodded through the living area of the tower bare foot and in just her night clothes and a thin dressing gown on. She saw the balcony door ajar. Bucky. She made her steps louder so he could here her coming so she wouldn't startle him. Bucky was leaning on the barrier looking out across the city.

"It was nice yesterday. When you let him teach you." Bucky said without turning around.

"Really?" Wanda asked as she mirrored Bucky stance.

"Tony has always been worried that you would never forgive him or if not forgive then talk to him. He was... happy yesterday. The happiest he's been in a while. Thank you." Bucky said turning to face Wanda.

"Then I owe you a thank you." Wanda replied. Bucky quirked an eyebrow. "Well I know don't like to talk about it but... he forgave you and now he loves you it made me realise... Tony wasn't to blame, not really. He thought he was protecting America and when he found out the truth he stopped just like you. Thank you Bucky." Wanda pulled him into a hug. It was only a couple of seconds but it made the pair relax. When they pulled away Bucky held onto Wanda.

"What you said... does he really love me?" Bucky said looking at Wanda with majorly hopeful eyes.

Wanda giggled. "Yes Buck he does. A lot I might add. And may I be right in assuming that you do too?" Wanda asked with a smile. Bucky hid his face and blushed. The Winter Soldier just blushed. Bucky linked his flesh arm with Wanda.

"Come on doll, its cold out here." He said as he guided her inside.

    ****  
After spending the early hours of the morning talking and drinking hot chocolate with Bucky, Wanda decided she should go back to bed and try and catch up on some sleep. As she walked back to her room she noticed a box was outside of her door. She picked the box up which a little heavy or though that could be because of her tired muscles. She placed the box on her bed and opened it. Inside was a Destiny edition PS4 with a tag attached to it.

To Wanda,  
Welcome to the fireteam.  
-Tony

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot thing is only here because of a random in an Iron Banner match who said that they got into Destiny because his brother played it. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
